He came back
by Glazed amber
Summary: Sasuke's back... but nothings the same anymore..someone's gone.... and she won't come back....
1. Chapter 1

* * *

A/N: Hey there! I DO not own Naruto and if I did I would be filthy rich with all the people going gaga over it nowadays! 

This is my second story and the first one I did for Naruto, It was supposed to be a one-shot, but my imagination went wild… (Guess I can make it a twoshot…)

Hehehe… Well… happy reading!

The Uchiha prodigy stood before the gates of Konoha.

_"Tadaima…" _He muttered softly, barely aware of the deadly wounds he had sustained in his hardest fight ever…

He had finished his goal….

He had taken his revenge….

He had become the avenger.

_"I congratulate you little brother…"_

_Itachi gasped softly, his hand grasping the kunai that was lodged painfully through his heart._

_"You have defeated me, haven't you?" He laughed painfully. "Now that you have finished what you have wanted to do all along…_

_What do you want to do with your life?"_

_"I have a plan" He answered coldly._

_"Yes… you shall return to Konoha… but will they still want you?" Itachi smiled cruelly, "It seems it is our destiny, little brother to be loved and hated by all…"_

_"Shut up" He answered quickly, barely able to control the anger that had risen from deep inside him._

_"How dare you speak to me about being hated? It was your fault they hate you! You left! You killed everyone that cared for you! You killed Okasaan! You killed everyone… and left me to suffer…"_

_"Yes I did… but you left too… you may not have killed anyone… but you still broke the hearts of those who cared for you… In your anger and hatred for me, you did the very thing I did… I may have killed our family, but you have broken their hearts… that is much much worse, little brother…_

_You have become like me…"_

_"No, I have not…"_

_He replied one last time, although he knew that there was no one listening anymore, Itachi was gone, his eyes staring blankly at the darkening sky._

_"I have not become like you" he whispered, "I may have left… But I will return… I have broken their hearts… but I can mend it again… finally, I can return the love I should have given in the first place…" and with that he left, the wind softly blowing his raven locks, leaving the body of his broken brother behind… and his revenge…_

He hurried forward, stealthily avoiding anyone, his mind unwillingly, unwittingly centered on a face that haunted him since he had left so very long ago. A face so vividly alive in his memory, her sparkling green eyes shining brightly on him and only for him, flowing pink hair fluttering gently in the gentle breeze.

_"Sakura…_"

The pained threatened to blacken him out, His every breath felt like fire through his lungs, but he kept going.

_"Where?"_ He wondered, _"I have no home anymore"_

But his feet kept on going, as if an invisible force was pushing him on, lending him strength, taking him towards a lovely house with breathtaking sakura trees, surrounding it.

Suddenly he realized where he was, how could he not have known? He had seen this house a hundred times, almost each day when he was young, and each day it had brought him only feelings of annoyance. But now… but now it brought him joy that he could not explain.

_"Would she still be waiting for me?"_ A small voice in his head wondered.

_"Of course she will"_ he angrily whispered to himself.

_"Hadn't she promised that she would always wait for him?"_

_"Sasuke-kun…."_

_He laid her down the cold bench, wishing he had a coat to cover her with. He gazed at her beautiful face, so peaceful in her sleep._

_"Thank you… Sakura"_

He stopped suddenly in his tracks, his heart beat fast as he stared at the pink haired girl in front of him… she was watching a bird in flight, her back turned from him, her hair blowing gently in the breeze.

Never had he seen such a beautiful sight.

Suddenly he could not help himself, he stumbled forward, all the energy he had leaving him and the world began to darken…

"Hey! Are you all right? What's wrong? Say something!"

_"Sasuke-kun… don't leave me…_"

A/N: So… that was it…. Keep those reviews coming so I could post the second part…

Hehehe… the more reviews the faster I post it up… tell me what you think is coming!

Chow!


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

A/N: Hi there! Well... here's the second part of the story... I feel wierd putting this up...hehehe, compared to your works, This is nothing... It's weird how I finally became brave enough to actually put something up... (Gulp) Well... enjoy!

Oh... I don't own Naruto...Duh...I'm not that brilliant! hehehe...

* * *

"_Sasuke-kun…"_

"_Don't leave me…"_

"_How is he?" _

"_It's a miracle… His charka's almost drained out… he has numerous wounds and 5 of his ribs are broken… He fractured his head, too…"_

"_He survived?"_

"_Yes… and he's slowly gaining strength…He's stable now…"_

"_Do you know who he is?" _

"_No…" _

"_He's Sasuke Uchiha… the infamous prodigy who left the village 25 years ago… who's whole family was massacred by his brother…"_

"_WHAT! How could Hokage-sama allow him to live? Aren't traitors usually executed?"_

"_Who knows…?"_

Sasuke felt like hell.

"_What was he doing here?"_

He slowly forced his eyes to open; they were as heavy as lead… his whole body hurt and his mouth felt as dry as the desert Sahara…

His vision cleared and he saw where he was.

"Konoha Hospital…"

"So you're awake at last, huh?"

His eyes focused on the tall figure standing by the window, blond hair sparkling in the morning sun.

"Naruto…"

"That's Hokage-sama now."

"Hn."

"Still the same are you… Sasuke?"

Naruto turned and Sasuke was surprised to see how mature he looked, he still had the same sparkle in his eyes, no amount of time could extinguish that… But his spiky blond hair was longer now and his face had matured, he was taller too… as tall as Sasuke even, and his body had a strong lean look.

"So, Baka you've finally fulfilled your dream have you?" Sasuke muttered sarcastically, a smirk slowly spreading across his tired face.

"You have too." Naruto replied, his grim face breaking into a grin. "He's dead is he?"

"Hn…"

"We missed you, you know…" Naruto smiled sadly

"Sakura never stopped missing you."

Sasuke's suddenly realized what was missing.

"Where's Sak-"

He started to ask but then he was suddenly interrupted by knock on the door.

Slowly it opened and a pretty girl walked in holding a basket of fruits. Sasuke's eyes widened as he recognized the lovely pink hair and those vivid green eyes…

"Sakura…"

"She's not Sakura."

Sasuke turned to Naruto bewildered. Naruto shook his head sadly and turned to face the girl.

"Good morning, Sachi-chan, what brings you here?"

"Hello, Hokage-sama!" She answered smiling happily and it was then that Sasuke did realize that she was not Sakura; Sakura would have never smiled that carefree smile, especially after not seeing him for so many years… long, hard years…

"I came to bring him fruits! It will help him get better soon; Ino-chan says it isn't true but that's what Okasan said and if it's what okasan said than its true! I…"

"Sachi-chan slow down" Naruto grinned.

She blushed bashfully and slowly walked to where Sasuke was lying down.

"These are for you sir! You scared me silly when you suddenly collapsed in my garden! I thought you were dead…" she said seriously.

"I'm very pleased to meet you sir, my name is Sachino, what's yours?"

"Hn…" Sasuke muttered.

"Don't bother asking that grouch, Sachi-kun, he's as cold as ice, even after all this years." Naruto smiled cheerfully.

"Uchiha Sasuke"

"What?" Sachi asked, confused.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke."

"What?" she suddenly whispered, her eyes growing wide, the twinkle in it gone.

"You can't be…" She turned to Naruto "I have to go, Hokage-sama, I- I have someone to meet…goodbye sir!" She threw Sasuke a fleeting glance as she hurried out the door her long pink hair flying.

"She knows about you, you know… how you betrayed Konoha…"

"…How you broke her mother's heart" Naruto said emotionlessly

_"What?"_

"You haven't realized it by now? Sasuke all these years and your mind has grown weak, pity…"

"Just shut up and tell me, Dobe"

"She's Sakura-Chan's daughter and..."

"…Sakura-Chan is _dead_"

_"Sasuke-kun, don't leave me…"_

_...  
_

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Naruto asked. "You know you're still not as good-as-new"

"I'll be fine." Sasuke muttered.

They were standing just outside the hospital and Sasuke could feel the cold breeze that signaled the coming of winter. Already the trees leaves were turning golden brown and the ground was littered with fallen leaves

"You know… you're not getting any younger." The young hokage teased.

"I said I'd be fine, Dobe!"

"Hey! I'm Hokage don't forget that!"

"Fine, Hokage-sama."

"That's better."

"I have to go." Sasuke said quietly.

"I know." Naruto replied, grinning. "Say hello to her for me." He shouted as he turned his back and began to walk back to the hospital.

_"I will..."_

People stared as he walked by, some whispering with malice; even from afar he could hear their concealed words.

_"Isn't that the traitor, Uchiha?"_

_"What's he doing here?"_

_"Does he even think he's welcome? The nerve…"_

_"How could Hokage-sama allow him to live?"_

_"Haven't you heard the rumor? They were old friends…"_

_"Isn't that Sasuke-kun?"_

Sasuke stopped in his tracks after that last remark.

Suddenly he was crushed by a heavy weight from behind and he could feel his ribs breaking all over again.

"Ino."

"Sasuke-kun! What are you doing here! We thought you were dead!" the bubbly blonde girl, no… woman, shrieked.

"Ino! Stop crushing him! You're killing him!" A masculine voice spoke up.

"You're just jealous, Shikamaru!" Ino stuck out her tongue at him, but she gently let go of Sasuke and smiled happily. "Welcome back, Sasuke"

Sasuke stared at them both. Shikamaru looked so much like his father that he couldn't have told them apart. Ino on the other hand was undoubtly happy to see Sasuke but it was obvious from the wedding ring on her finger that her former crush was gone.

"Finally got together, have you?" Sasuke muttered.

"You noticed!" Ino smiled happily. "Our little Shiko-kun is in school! And Yori-chan is as lazy as her father" She pointed to a girl about Sachi's age who was arguing loudly with a boy who looked familiar…

"You're back, Uchiha." A low voice spoke.

Sasuke turned, recognizing that voice, even after all these years.

"Hyuuga."

Neji smirked. "That's my son." He nodded to the boy who was arguing with Yori. "He's already top in his class." He said proudly. "To bad you don't have a son Uchiha."

"I know." Sasuke replied coldly.

"Sasuke-kun" Ino hesitated.

"It's good to see you, Uchiha-san" Hinata said quietly.

"Hn" Sasuke replied, nodding his head towards the Hyuuga Heiress. She was carrying a small baby girl in her arms that had Naruto's shocking blonde hair.

"Naruto didn't mention he was married" He smiled quickly. "Congratulations, Hinata"

"Th-Thank you…" She blushed.

"We're having a party tonight" Hinata spoke quietly, "For your return." Everyone will be there. Even Gaara-san."

"How is he?" Sasuke asked.

"He's Kazekage now."

"Oh."

"Sakura always predicted that he'd turn out fine." Hinata spoke, even more quietly. "She always believed in second chances… and changing."

Everyone was suddenly uncomfortably silent. The crowed had lessened and people were losing interest In the Uchiha. For a moment no one said anything. Finally Ino spoke up.

"Um- we have to go." She glanced at Shikamaru. "Yori's late for a mission, and so am I…"

"See you at the party…" Shikamaru waved. They watched the family walk away, Yori still sulking from her fight with Hyuuga's son.

"See you, Uchiha." Neji spoke. He signaled to his boy who looked a lot like him, minus the long hair. Both of them disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"She believed you would change too, you know." Hinata spoke; they were the only ones left. The wind blew softly through her hair. The baby in her arms suddenly began to wail. "Shh… Natsu-chan" She whispered.

"Goodbye Sasuke-san" She waved goodbye as she walked towards the Hokage's office.

_"Don't forget the party." _

_...  
_

He found her in a small clearing on a hill, surrounded by Sakura trees. It was her favorite spot, he remembered.

"Hello Sakura" He whispered softly.

He gently placed the flowers on her simple tombstone. Everything was quiet here, and peaceful. So peaceful it brought him a feeling of loneliness.

"I know it's useless..." he spoke quietly, "…to ask forgiveness. You waited for me. That's the most love I have had in my life."

"While I was tracking Itachi, I faced so many dangers, things that could have…no, should have killed me. I've cheated death many times. Each time, because of you. I almost lost to Itachi. But it was you who I remembered. I remembered your promise…"

"But…When I thought everything would turn out fine…. I would go home and start a family with you. Ask pardon for my sins…" He choked out, "Something's wrong… you're gone. And nothing's the same anymore."

"She waited for you, you know." A voice suddenly spoke up.

Sachi appeared beside him, clutching a bundle of roses.

"She would have never married my dad, if she wasn't forced to…" She smiled sadly.

"All because of you… She never stopped speaking of you, till she died. Even when she was halfway gone she still waited for you! She always had! That's why I hate you!

Sachi burst out in tears. "I hate you!" she sobbed.

"I hate you…"

"I hate myself too…" He murmured. "…More than you hate me."

"But she knew…I would come back. It was just too late."

He slowly slid to his knees beside Sachi and put his hand on hers.

"_I'm sorry…"_

Both of them sat that way, for a long time. Listening to the wind…_thinking._

"I think she's forgiven you." Sachi suddenly said, standing up slowly.

"She could never hate someone."

"She was too good for that."

They both were silent.

"Are you going to the party tonight?" She asked.

"...I don't know."

"You will." She smiled, "…Let's go"

She offered him her hand and smiled softly, all the hate in her eyes clearly gone.

"Yes…" He grinned. "Let's go" taking her hand, he pulled himself up.

_"Thank you Sakura."_ He whispered to the wind. _"And Goodbye…"_

_"You don't have to wait anymore…."_

_"Because I'm here…"_

Far away, a beautiful woman smiled, tears brimming on her eyes. She spoke softly but the wind carried her voice back to him.

_"I forgive you Sasuke…"_

_"…And… Thank you…"_

_

* * *

_

A/N: Well Im done! hehehe... Finally... It'll be a long time before I actually put up something again... I need to build up my confidence...hehehe

Pretty Please with a cherry on the top, review?

It will help Me a LOT...

Chow!


	3. Author's note

* * *

HI! 

Well, I'm sorry that this isn't a chapter, hehehe…

Anyways I originally planned this to be a two-shot and leave sachi's father's name a mystery… I love suspense…. Hehehe….;)

But if get enough reviews, or if you tell me a good reason, I might **REALLY** continue it, I even have an idea already! Hehehe... But as they say patience is a virtue, and please promise that whoever I name as father you'll handle it… **Guess who I have in mind!**

So…. That's It, See you! (I mean...um... Read you!)

_Glazed Amber_

_

* * *

_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:

Oh my gosh… third chapter… hehehe… Temptation proved too great!

Just to clarify something…I absolutely love Sakura! (All who agree with me raise your hands! ...looks around) and I love any pairing with Sakura too… She kicks ass… especially in the later Manga. I just have this weird fascination with killing my favorite Characters…hehehe. gulp okay… Enough chit-chat… Enjoy the Fic! Please tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: I Do not own Naruto (rolls eyes... duh)

"I'm starting to doubt my decision about going to this stupid party" Sasuke muttered as he and Sachi walked towards the Hyuuga home.

"You're forgetting it was my decision" Sachi giggled.

"Hn" Sasuke replied.

"Oh come on!" Sachi rolled her eyes, "can't you say something else other than that? You're beginning to sound like my father!"

Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks

"Your father?" he felt a pang of jealousy.

"Yes, my very stoic father" Sachi answered sarcastically, unaware of Sasuke suddenly alert attitude, "You're a lot alike! Seems my mom loves guys who has the personality of a rock… hehehe no offence…" she glanced shamefully at him.

"Who's your father?"

Sachi almost stumbled.

"What?"

"Who is the man you call father?"

She fell silent. Avoiding his stare she glanced at the setting sun.

"Sometimes the person we think never finds love usually proves us wrong right?" She whispered softly. "Right?"

"Don't change the subject, Sachi"

She laughed, "Who said I did?"

"Tell me!"

"Fine! You want to know who? It's-"

_"What are you doing with my daughter, Uchiha?"_

a Cold whisper rang out, A voice Sasuke had not heard for a long time, a voice that could have chilled blood but only made his boil.

_"You…"_

Sachi turned a look of surprise on her face, and when she realized who it was she quickly gave a small bow.

"Good evening, father… I-"

"I said, Uchiha, what re you doing with my daughter?"

Sasuke faced the speaker, not quite believing this was the man Sakura married, Why him? He was cruel, cold, cold-blooded and most of all… unloving.

"Uchiha!"

_"Gaara…"_

Gaara stood in the shadows, his face emotionless, the mark on his forehead still glowing, even in the dark night. Slowly he walked towards the

two of them, carrying the air of danger around him still.

"You're back, Uchiha…." He spoke softly, emerald eyes glittering in the dark.

Sasuke thought, ironically, his eyes were strangely alike Sakura's, yet hers held warmness and love, while this man in front of him had none.

"Gaara" he said slowly.

"What are you doing with my daughter, Uchiha?" Gaara spoke quietly.

"He was accompanying me to the party, Father." Sachi spoke up, now losing some of the fear in her eyes.

"Hn" Sasuke noticed that Gaara softened ever so slightly, his fists relaxed.

"Go ahead" Gaara ordered her, eyes not meeting his daughter's. "I want to talk to him alone."

"Yes father." She bowed, glancing at Sasuke before turning her back and disappearing in the night.

"What do you want with my daughter, Uchiha?" Gaara asked walking towards Sasuke, His unnerving quality disappearing slightly.

"Like she said…I was accompanying her to the party." Sasuke muttered.

Gaara walked past him, stopped, clearing indicating Sasuke to follow. Grudgingly, he did.

"As you must know, Uchiha, I had married Sakura-" He continued.

"Yes" Sasuke replied not being able to hide the jealousy in his voice.

"-And that she is dead."

"Yes."

"Are you not even wondering how? Or why she married me? You seem different, Uchiha…" Gaara Glanced at him.

"Has those past years as a fugitive changed you?"

"No" Sasuke replied, anger beginning to rise. "In fact I was about to ask you how someone like Sakura could manage to marry a cold-hearted bastard like you, Gaara."

"You have been gone for too long, Uchiha." Gaara replied. "You were not here when this town was in peril. You were not here when Tsunade-sama had to think of a way to combine the Leaf and Wind village to become stronger. It was an arranged marriage, undoubtly. "

Sasuke did not say anything; he had already figured that out. Instead he gave a slight nod, indicating Gaara to continue.

"Sakura had changed a lot since you left Uchiha.

She had been taken in by Tsunade as her apprentice and as you might not know, Tsunade is not easy to impress. But only a few years later she quickly rose as a top medic nin and was well known woman.

Smart, beautiful, talented, good-natured… and strong. She also had great strength and was talented in ninjutsu, taijutsu and Medical ninjutsu. Hard to believe she was the helpless little girl we knew, right, Uchiha?" Gaara said sarcastically. " Even Kakashi confided to me that she would surely one day surpass even Tsunade-sama."

Sasuke had been stuck by the tide of information he had just aquired.

It wasn't the Sakura he knew. Had she really changed that much?

"Suddenly, Sound village invaded Konoha. Orichimaru was the mastermind." Gaara's voice hardened.

"It was almost hopeless. Hundreds died. They needed help. Hokage-sama had to use her last resort, she needed something to unite the Sand and Leaf villages. Sakura at that moment was one of the strongest, if not the strongest, shinobi in the country. She was Tsunade's assistant, Shizune was killed in a mission.

"She did not agree to it at first. She thought the same as you did, Uchiha, I could not love in her eyes. And… she was still waiting for you.

But as the weeks passed by, she concerted, damage was great and if that marriage could strengthen and save the country, then it didn't matter if she loved me or not. She was that good, Uchiha."

"Sakura said she would wait for me." Sasuke replied bitterly.

"Oh, but she did. Over the years we spent together, she began to love me, and so did I. She was my confidante, you might not believe me Uchiha but I did love her.

She was the only person who did not feel fear or disgust when she was with me. For the first time I knew what it was like to be loved.

And she did love me, but she was still more deeply in love with you. I couldn't change that. Even marriage did not stop her from loving you. She was 17 when she married me."

"We had a son 3 years later." Gaara noticed Sasuke's shocked expression. "Yes, Sasuke a son. A son that could have been yours, if you had not left. He's name is Renji. He's 17, already a Anbu." Gaara told Sasuke with a hint of pride.

Sasuke did not say anything. A boy that could have been his. A boy to carry on the Uchiha line. His heart felt heavy with regret. A heir….

"Sachi was born when Sakura was 22, 2 years later. Sakura died when Sachi was 10, five years ago. She died a heroine, Uchiha. She killed Orichimaru." The Kazekage stopped

abruptly. "Amazing, isn't it? Who would have thought that the girl who was so defenseless, that I almost killed her, 25 years ago, could defeat one of the strongest ninjas of all time."

Sasuke could not breath. _Sakura? Kill Orichimaru? Unbelievable_.

"That was how powerful she had become. Orichimaru invaded again, 5 years ago, and it was a great battle. Ninjas dropped here and there, even normal citizens.

Sand village offered help. Of course. But in the end, the one to end it all was Sakura. Orichimaru was the only one left. His followers were dead, the joined forces of Sand and Leaf were strong. He was battling Tsunade then. He killed her. Killed her with a forbidden technique. He killed his own former team mate, the woman who once loved him when they were young. He was ruthless._ Evil._

The other Konoha ninjas were weakened by the battle, Hyuuga and Uzumaki were near death.

Sakura herself had sustained fatal injuries. Orichimaru began to form another forbidden seal, one that could have caused the death of the entire village, but obviously, Sakura interfered. With the last of her charka she formed a technique herself, one that was forbidden too, because that seal needed a a great amount of talent and charka and even then would need the sacrifice of the ninja's life. She learned it secretly, after convincing Tsunade to tell her about it.

She needed it, if ever she had to face a situation like that. She killed Orichimaru, She saved the whole village, she died." Gaara finished with a sad silence. "She died… The seal required a full sacrifice._ That headstone on the hill is just a monument._"

Gaara stopped after that. There was nothing more to say. Sasuke was in shock. The walked in silence for a while before he finally recovered.

_"How could she have done that?"_ he asked so softly, it was barely understandable.

"She had children, she had you… how could she do that!" He shouted, all the anger in him finally going out.

"SHE SHOULDN'T HAVE DIED!"

Gaara was silent. He had already had years to vent out the anger in him. All that was left was sadness… and regret.

"She shouldn't have…" Sasuke spoke defeated.

"But she did" Gaara spoke up. "She did it to give the rest of us a future

To give her children a future, to give you a home to come back to..."

She had no choice. It was either her, or us. Orichimaru didn't want to kill her, you know. He needed her as his new container. He needed someone to produce a heir too. She could have lived. But she chose death to make us live. She loved her village too much."

Together they walked in silence, mindful of the leaves falling, winter fast approaching, deep in the shadow of their own thoughts.

Finally they reached a large mansion, The Hyuuga home.

"We're here" Gaara muttered.

Sasuke stood in silence, not wanting to come in and enjoy the merriment, after the distressing news he had heard.

"You have to go in you know." Gaara said. "Everyone is waiting for the guest of honor to arrive. And Sachi must be worried sick, she must think I've killed you by now. Gaara uttered, a hint of humor in his voice. He strode forward, entering the enormous estate.

"Gaara... wait" Sasuke hesitantly called out.

"What, Uchiha?"

"You've changed too, you seem more…._Human_…what happened?" Sasuke curiously asked.

"Sakura happened." He spoke, his back still faced Sasuke. "She showed me what it was like to really live. She gave me Sachi and Renji. She loved me, even if she didn't love me as much as she loved you."

He turned slightly and gave a quick grin that could have been Sasuke's imagination.

"She wasn't real was she? She was too good to be true." Gaara said softly, more to himself then to Sasuke

"Yes she was." Sasuke whispered. Gaara had already gone in.

_"She was the most real thing in my life."_

A/N:

Ahmm…. I finally finally gave a third chapter. Thanks for all the comments guys, I really loved it. Can't explain how nice it is to know someone really cares enough to review….

Ehh… corniness aside, Finally, Sakura's husband is out! And its no other then our stone hearted sand prince. I bet most of you figured that out already. I'm so predictable. 

Anyways, Reviews please! I'm not sure if I should end it there, I think I should... I like simple stories yah know…. But… thanks for giving me your time and I love you guys!

That's it! that's the last of it! uh... yup, just wanted to share somethings like Sakura's husband and such. I'll leave it there then. Ahh...Stay in tune for who knows how long until I get my lazy butt of the couch and start writing again! hehehehe

Glazed Amber signing off!


End file.
